


For You, My Love

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Kittens, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entire year; of chaos and blissful moments and some dreadful ones, too. But they're celebrating their anniversary today! Both exchange their gifts to one another and come across a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Destiel fanfic :) Not gonna lie, I do a lot of fluff for this ship, but if you want smut- just request. And if you want a chapter story with an actual plot- ... You probably don't need to request, it'll happen eventually XD   
> Enjoy hunters!   
> *I own nothing and no one, just the idea!*

Dean looked over the objects on the bed; God, Castiel had him wrapped around his damn angelic finger. These were not the types of things he'd splurge on and take so much time doing so. Castiel was shaping him into someone else. And Dean loved it. 

The door opened and Castiel walked into their bedroom of yet another motel. Dean smiled nervously, side-stepping in front of the bed to block the gifts, "Happy anniversary!" he blurted, not sure what to do. So he just shut up and reached behind him, holding out the single white rose. 

Castiel looked surprised and smiled, "Thank you, Dean," he said, accepting it and gingerly touching its petals curiously. Cas liked flowers. 

"That's not all," Dean continued, moving out of the way. 

First, he handed over a jar of Honey with a light blue ribbon around it with a white little cardboard heart hanging off it that read "I love you". Next, he handed over the bag of hamburgers from the fast-food place, then the pin of two silver wings in flight for Cas' tie. To demonstrate where they were supposed to be used, Dean walked over and began fastening the pin to Cas' tie, "I love you." 

Castiel watched him pin it on, "I love you, too, Dean. I have gifts for you, too." 

Dean looked kind of surprised that the angel understood, or at least somewhat grasped, the concept of gift-giving. "Alright, shoot." he said, though his biggest gift was still hidden. 

Cas wandered out of the doorway for a second before returning with a bag. He pulled out pie, beer, a gas station stuffed animal duck, a snow globe and beef jerky. Dean stared at the gas station gifts, then his heart warmed and he couldn't hold back the bubbles, letting out a laugh. Castiel tilted his head and looked at his gifts, "Are they not good?" 

Dean reached out and stole Cas' hands quickly, "No, no! They're great. They're just so... You." 

Castiel opened his mouth to question, but Dean stole a kiss to hush him, "Just don't ever change." 

Castiel gave a half smile, dropping it, "Same for you." 

Dean smiled and kissed Cas' hand, "So, I have this card," he started, pulling the card of the kitten out of his pocket. Cas read the words printed inside the card in fluffy letters to match the card aloud, "Happy Anniversary, you and I make the purrrrr-fect team." There was no other wording because Dean didn't bother to write anything else in it. Cas studied it for a moment, then looked up with a smile, "I get it." he said proudly. 

Dean laughed, "Good. Now wait here," he said, walking to the bathroom. He opened the door and the kitten, no bigger than Dean's hand- white, fluffy, squeaky, and blue-eyed stumbled over to Dean's open hands. He smiled a little and walked the little gift over to Cas, "I got you this, too," he said, softer this time. 

Cas' eyes were just as electrifying blue as the kitten's, hence why Dean got it. He saw it in the window and just couldn't pass it up. Castiel's eyes were wide as he reached out and gently accepted the small, fussy animal. The kitten calmed instantly in his hands and settled in Cas' palms. Freaking angels. Cas stared until the baby fell asleep, gently placing it on the bed, "I have another gift for you," he said, sounding somewhat dumbfounded. 

Cas walked out, then returned with a puppy. A Doberman puppy, barely above ankle height. Dean gasped a little and walked over, accepting it, "Oh my gosh, Castiel..." 

Castiel smiled a little, "It's eyes are like yours," he said. And they were, a deep green. 

Dean scratched behind the pup's ear in just the right spot and it calmed. Dean placed it on the bed. The puppy sniffed the kitten before just laying beside it. The kitten, so tiny compared to the puppy, stumbled over to it and curled up on it. Dean smiled at Cas, and Cas returned it. "I guess we're both just as obsessed with each other as we thought." 

Castiel smiled and nodded, walking over and taking Dean's hand, "I always think of you." 

Dean kissed him and pulled him on the bed, the two of them curling up in each other, tangling limbs and nuzzling at each other. Dean held Castiel closely, looking over the animals curled up just a foot away and the gifts strewn across the bed. Dean shut his eyes, relaxed in his own perfect little world. 

Then he opened them, realizing something. "Oh..." he said, looking at them before continuing; 

"What're we gonna tell Sammy?"


End file.
